Revenge
by brokenglass
Summary: I don't know what I'm doing here. I just know he needs to pay... ONESHOT.


Okay, this story may be a little weird, but hopefully it's okay. Please review. Well, anyways, it takes place after 'Holiday'

****

Revenge  


I can hear a voice in the back of my head screaming for me to stop. I recognize it as my own, but a younger me. The me before all of this happened. I ignore it though, and proceed towards the garage door. I stop right outside and take a deep breath. I place my hand on the cool, metal knob and just as I'm about to turn it, I hear her voice.

__

Manny: You told me you were going to dump her.

Craig: I know, I'm sorry. I was going to, but she gave me this- but It was Christmas and I couldn't do that to her at Christmas.

Manny: I love you, Craig. Don't you love me?

Craig: Of course I do.

Manny: Do you love Ashley?

Craig: Manny…

Manny: No, Craig. Do you?

Craig: Not like I love you. But let's not talk about Ash now. Do you forgive me?

Manny: *Sigh* I can't stay mad at you.

Craig: Come here.

I hate him, that's all I know. I don't know why I decided to do this, or what I'm going to accomplish, but at this moment, none of that matters. I gently turn the knob and push open the door quietly. I see Craig & Manny making out on his bed. I want to throw up, to scream, to cry, but I have to be strong. He needs to pay. Iquietly pull the gun out of my bag and raise it into the air. I let out a small whimper and then Craig and Manny stop kissing and look up. Manny's face turns to pure horror and she try's to scream but nothing comes out. Criag's eyes widen in terror as he looks from me to the gun pointing at him.

"Ashley, what are you doing?" He asks, gently and stands from the bed. I glare at him.

"I hate you Craig. More than anything." I say and turn my glare to Manny, who is now crying on the bed. "and I hate you too, you tramp." 

Manny stands up from the bed and starts backing towards the door. I point the gun at her now.

"Don't move." I say through clenched teeth and Manny freezes. 

"Ashley, you don't have to this." Craig says and I point the gun at his head.

"This is YOUR fault, Craig. YOU did this." I say, staring him directly in the eye with a look of pure hate.

"Ashley…" He whispers, but I don't put the gun down. All of a sudden Manny screams loudly and I quickly point the gun at her and shoot. It goes right through her chest. I hear her scream in pain and I hear Craig scream too. He runs over to Manny and before I have time to think, I shoot him too. Right in the head. I don't even hear him scream as he falls to the floor. The only sound I can hear now is my breathing. I look up, still in disbelief of what I had just done, but when I see the blood flowing out of them like a steady stream, I know it's true. What seems like hours later, though I know it's only been seconds, Joey comes running in.

"Ashley, what are you doing?" He asks, looking at the gun in my hand but then he notices Craig and Manny lying in pools of blood on the floor. He runs over to Craig, then to Manny. He catches my eye for a second and I see horrible pain. I realize now what I have done. I drop the gun to the floor and collapse, crying.

"Caitlin!" I hear Joey call. "Call 911, right now." 

About 10 seconds later Caitlin runs in, with the phone to her ear.

"What hap-" she begins, but doesn't need to finish. She explains that 2 people have been shot and need immediate medical attention to the operator, and gives her the address. She runs over to help Joey, who is holding a sheet against both their wounds. She takes over Manny, so Joey can move to Craig. I'm sure they know they are both dead though. She looks over at me, only once, and I feel a wave of hatred flow through me. I place my head in my hands and cry some more. I hear footsteps outside, and I think they are the paramedics, until I hear a small gasp. I realize then that it's Angela. Innocent, little Angela who doesn't need to see this.

"Daddy? Why are Craig and Manny bleeding? What happened? Is Craig OK?" She asks.

"Go inside Angie." Joey yells and Angela doesn't put up any argument. "Go inside and wait for me." 

Joey begins crying hard now. I look up at him, slightly and see him fall onto Craig's body. Sobbing. It's one of the hardest things I've ever had to see. I hurt so many people. What had I done?

I reached for the gun in front of me and placed it against my temple. 

"I'm so sorry.." I whisper, just loud enough to be heard. I pull the trigger and a horrible pain takes over my body. It's a pain I know I deserve. I see images flash before my eyes, but they are blurry and I can't concentrate on what they are. I wonder if they are memories. It feels like years have gone by since I pulled the trigger. Years of horrible pain. I thought it would last forever, until the images started fading into a black screen. Pretty soon everything was black. It was the real black though, a perfect darkness unlike the one you usually see. And it was beautiful too. I know its all over now, because my thoughts are spinning in my head and fading. I can barely hear anything now. It's all leaving me. It's all going to be over soon.. 

THE END 


End file.
